The Voice of Newfound Love
by GrimGrave
Summary: A short, fluffy love-story about our tsundere Kagami and our moe-istic girl Miyuki. Enjoy.


_**GrimGrave** does not own Lucky Star or its characters or make any kind of profit from writing fanfics. Nor does he own the quotes used in the fic, or originally came up with them._

_Enjoy the rather short, but fluffy romance fic!_

**The Voice of Newfound Love**

Hiiragi Kagami. 17 years old with a bright future due to great school grades. A loving family and wonderful friends surrounds her.

But these days, a black cloud is fogging her mind.

That cloud is Takara Miyuki.

Kagami was sitting by her desk in her room, an winter night so dark.

She wondered and wondered, why oh why had the Cupid hit her mark.

Thoughts of pink and thoughts of moe, it all was a bliss.

But even so, without said pinkette it was nothing but a miss.

"Miyuki…"

"_Feelings are really your GPS system for Life. When you are supposed to do something, or not supposed to do something, your emotional guidance system lets you know." -Oprah Winfrey_

* * *

><p>Friday morning, Ryoo High. Kagami had managed to get all the way to school, dragging her twin-sister with her who was half awake. Kagami herself didn't feel any better; By the course of a 1-year-span, she had begun to grow fond of her friend, Miyuki Takara. At first, she shrugged it off, mistaking it for merely admiring the pinkette for her vast knowledge.<p>

However… Nowadays, she found herself unable to even have a normal conversation with her.

She would blush, she would stutter, and even the thought of skin-contact would make her imagination go wild.

_´Damnit… Why? Why is it happening… I don't understand! Miyuki is my friend! How can I possibly think about her in that kind of way? ! Its… lewd, and… and… Oh, how beautiful she is.. No! Stop it! You can't do this Kagami!´ _Her thoughts ran rampage, as she clutched her head in annoyance, still dragging her sister to the gates. The minute they stepped inside, the bell rang, making Kagami sigh heavily and annoyed.

"Tsukasa, get a grip already! You have to get to your own class!"

"Mmn.. S-sorry onee-chan.. I didn't get so much sleep.."

"Let that be a lesson then! Now hurry up, don't be late.." With that, Tsukasa began to walk her own way, as did Kagami.

However, she didn't get far.

"Ah, Kagami-san!"

_´That voice..!´_

"Oh, Miyuki? What's up?"

"A-ano, I know we're both in a slight hurry, b-but I have to ask you something that is rather a matter of urgency.."

"Oh, okay, go ahead then." _´What could she possibly want with me that is so urgent..?´_

"Ano, Kagami-san.. W-w-would you l-like to follow me h-home after school..? There's something I wish to talk to you about.."

Kagami´s eyes widened slightly, but still enough to make a shocked expression. _´If she wants me to come with her home.. To talk about something, just the two of us.. No no no! Get a grip Kagami! don't get your hopes up! Besides, there's no way she… would like… me..´_

Uhm.. Y-yes, that would be lovely! Sure!"

Immediately Miyuki smiled brightly as a star. "Wonderful! I'll see you then, if not on lunch.. T-take care!"

"You too!" The two waved at each other as they hurried to their homerooms, each wearing a wide smile.

"_The first step to getting the things you want out of life is this: Decide what you want." - Ben Stein_

* * *

><p>"<em>it is wise to apply the oil of refined politeness to the mechanisms of friendship." - Colette<em>

Hours later, when the girls had endured school throughout the day, it was finally over. Kagami had made it to the gates, her thoughts running around in her head, filling her with both hope and doubt.

_´What if she just want to ask me something simple, but its embarrassing for her? I mean.. It couldn't possible be.. -that- could it? No no! How could it? ! You're fooling yourself Kagami!´_

But then, she saw her, coming closer and closer. Miyuki was almost skipping over to her, a smile on her face as her hair waved in the wind until she stopped right next to Kagami.

"I-I'm sorry for making you wait for me.."

Kagami chuckled. I didn't wait that long you know! Now, shall we go?" With a nod, the pinkette and the purple-haired girl made their way to the train station, talking about everything and nothing the whole way until they arrived at the Takara household.

"_Do not walk behind me, I may not lead. Do not walk in front of me, I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend." - Unknown (often attributed to Albert Camus)_

* * *

><p>"Please, make yourself at home K-Kagami-san.. I'll bring you some tea."<p>

Kagami nodded and had a seat on Miyuki´s bed, while said pinkette went to the kitchen.

_´Ooh I can't take it anymore! What is it she wants? ! I want to find out…!´ _Kagami continued to go berserk inside her mind, her thoughts shifting from the worst possible outcome to the brightest future. She didn't even realize that Miyuki had returned with two cups of tea, and now sat besides her, handing her the tea.

"Ano… is something troubling you Kagami-san..? Perhaps you didn't wish to spend the day with me..?"

Snapping back to reality, Kagami turned to Miyuki with a light-red face. "T-T-That's not it at all! I.. I just…N-no.. never mind. I-I'm all ears for.. What you wanted to talk about."

Miyuki nodded, still wearing the worried face. "This.. This is hard for me to say, Kagami-san, so, please.. Bare with me." She took a deep breath. "For a really long time now, Kagami-san, we've been friends.. And I'm very happy for that. You may have a tough, and rough outer shell, but I can tell that you are a really sensitive and caring on the inside. And the fact that these two sides of you are, in my opinion, so evenly scaled out.. I admire it. I admire it, -a lot-."

Kagami sat frozen, occasionally sipping her tea, but remained eye-contact.

"In fact, I… I admire it to the point that… I've grown very fond of you, Kagami-san. A-a-and I know that I-in modern society, it is both heavily supported and accepted, but also f-frowned upon, I w-would lie to myself if I said that… That.. I hadn't fallen for you.." Miyuki blushed and turned to stare directly at the floor, hiding her face and shifting uncomfortably. "I.. Understand if this comes as a shock to you, and that you may.. Treat me differently. But its only polite to be honest and tell the person how you feel.."

Kagami was silent. Her mind was overjoyed and cheering, but she still was in the state of shock. Miyuki´s words were still being absorbed… But in the end, Kagami managed to move. Her arms flew around the pinkette, wrapping her in for a close hug.

"Miyuki.. Please tell me you aren't kidding… That this isn't a dream.."

Miyuki smiled, and hugged Kagami back. "I guarantee you that it is not a dream… And I am fully serious.. Ever since we first met, I knew it was something about you.. And now, I know I've found it.."

The two shared a brief moment of smiling, hugging, before they looked into each other eyes.

"_The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed." - Carl Jung._

They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours, until both leaned closer, and closer… Their small, but soft lips met in a touch of pure bliss and ecstasy. Their kissing seemed to go on forever, with only one small pause, words spoken with a smile. "Likewise Miyuki…. I.. I love you." "I love you to, Kagami-_chan…"_

Their lips met again, and everything turned white.

"_The measure of Love, is Loving without measure." - Saint Bernard._

* * *

><p><em>My apologies for the short and rushed story, but I hope you came to enjoy it regardless.<em>

_**GrimGrave**, out!_


End file.
